metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Revolver Ocelot
, also known as ADAM, Adamska, Shalashaska, General Ivan (called that by Vulcan Raven), Crazy Ivan (called that by Vamp), or simply Ocelot, is a former FOXHOUND mercenary and an agent of The Patriots. A master of interrogations and a formidable gunfighter who is often referred to as a "ricochet genius", Ocelot is best known as the man who is personally acquainted with all four Snakes: the right-hand man for Liquid Snake, the right-hand man for Solidus Snake, a friendly rivalry and admiration for Big Boss, and being the nemesis to Solid Snake. Ocelot is known for his affinity for spaghetti westerns, as evidenced by his choice of weapon and his clothing, duster and spurs, the traditional garb of cowboys. His weapon of choice is the single action army, or Colt .45 History Early life and career Ocelot, birth name Adamska, was born during the invasion of Normandy on June 6, 1944. He is the son of the legendary members of the Cobra Unit, The Sorrow and The Joy (later known as The Boss). The Joy was wounded during childbirth in the middle of the battlefield, forcing her to give birth via caesarean section and the resulting operation gave her a snake-shaped wound on her torso. Shortly after birth, Ocelot was taken from his parents by agents of The Philosophers. He served under command of Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin of the GRU, but was secretly a sleeper agent of both the KGB and the CIA, rooted in the American branch of The Philosophers. He was also an NSA codebreaker and was given the codename ADAM. Because of his heritage, he was given preferential treatment as a Spetsnaz agent and was even promoted Major of his Ocelot Unit. During Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot worked as a triple agent. He was at first an agent of The Philosophers, sent to Russia to infiltrate Colonel Volgin's army and steal the Philosopher's Legacy for America. He was then asked by the DCI (CIA Director) to aid Naked Snake in his mission to destroy The Cobras, destroy the Shagohod, and kill The Boss, while also trying to get the Philosophers' Legacy for the American branch of The Philosophers. However, before Ocelot turned up to meet Snake, a Chinese spy posing as EVA pretended to aid Snake in his mission while secretly plotting to take the Philosopher's Legacy for the Chinese government. Ocelot decided to keep his identity as ADAM a secret and aid Snake subtly and secretly. Throughout the mission, Ocelot and Snake have a mutual rivalry and fight on several occasions. During the fight between Snake and Volgin, Volgin orders Ocelot to shoot Snake. However, Ocelot refuses, instead throwing items down to Snake to use against Volgin. This is evidence not only hinting at his triple-crossing before it is fully revealed, but also alluding to the fact that Ocelot looks up to Naked Snake. At the end of the game, a secret conversation between Ocelot and the DCI reveals that the American branch of the Philosophers have only acquired half of the Legacy, and that the KGB has the other half. By 1970, Ocelot manages to obtain the other half of the Legacy, waiting until the time is right to use it. Early in his career, Ocelot witnessed Colonel Volgin brutally torturing Naked Snake after he is discovered during his infiltration of Groznyj Grad. Though Ocelot was initially opposed to the practice, he later praised the effectiveness of torture, calling it "the ultimate form of expression." Ocelot started to research it after Operation Snake Eater, eventually becoming an expert in the field. In the 1970s, during the San Hieronymo incident, Ocelot had become dissatisfied with the Philosophers bickering, which had pitted the CIA against the Pentagon for control of the Legacy. Ocelot eventually decided to assassinate the DCI and take control of the entire Legacy himself. From this, he hoped to hand the country over to "the Patriots", which will be founded from the Legacy. Ocelot broke his ties to the unknown benefactor, whom Gene refers to as "the Man with the same codename as Null," until this mysterious man introduced Les Enfants Terribles to him. Ocelot was intrigued and agreed to allow this man to join him in the Patriots, as long as Big Boss was allowed to join as well. Ocelot's request came true when the unknown benefactor, Major Zero, along with Ocelot, Big Boss, Sigint, Para-Medic, and eventually EVA form the Patriots. Their dream was to shape the world into one which The Boss envisioned, although Zero's vision greatly differed from Big Boss', which would eventually lead to their downfall. Les Enfants Terribles Eventually, Big Boss' ideals grew differently from Zero's, and the two started to feud. Big Boss, who was raised to a being of Christ-like reverence after the formation of the group, resented being treated as a puppet for the Patriots own personal goals. Moreover, unbeknownst to Big Boss, Dr. Clark (Para-Medic) had retrieved a sample of Big Boss' DNA while he was in a coma, and the Patriots began work on developing a clone of Big Boss in order to keep their dream of him as a messiah alive. If Big Boss himself wouldn't ally with them, they thought, then they could clone him to keep him forever on their side. EVA was chosen to be the surrogate mother for Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. However, Ocelot did not agree with this tactic, nor did Big Boss, who eventually found out this information for himself, possibly through Ocelot, and left the group to form the military nation Outer Heaven. Later career While in the Spetsnaz, he participated in the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan. It was during this time that he became infamous amongst the mujahideen as a sadist for which they christened him Shalashaska (a Russian slang word for "prison"). Sometime during his career in the Soviet military, he met Sergei Gurlukovich, member of the Spetsnaz unit as well. After the fall of the Soviet Union, Ocelot left Spetsnaz but stayed in western Europe, continuing life as a spy and agent of the newly formed Patriots. After Solid Snake had incinerated Big Boss during the Zanzibar Land Uprising, Major Zero retrieved his burnt body, somehow clinging onto life, and injected him with nanomachines that would regenerate his body and keep him in a permanent stasis, preserving him forever as the Patriots' messiah. This infuriated Ocelot and EVA, and as a result they both left the Patriots, although Ocelot did so in secret, in order to still operate as a spy and maintain their trust. EVA and Ocelot began a plan to recover Big Boss' body from the clutches of Zero, a plan which would never fully be realized until 2014. He then cut a swath through the world's hot spots as a spy and mercenary up until the early 2000s, when he discovered that FOXHOUND was now being commanded by one of Big Boss' sons, Liquid Snake, and he joined the unit. Having held Big Boss in such high regard in his earlier years, he was more than willing to fight under one of his sons. While in FOXHOUND, Ocelot secretly provided President George Sears (the third Snake) with information regarding the dissension of Liquid Snake. Ocelot took part in the takeover of Shadow Moses, along with his FOXHOUND colleagues. As far as Solid Snake was concerned, he was merely a member of FOXHOUND, but was in fact acting as an agent for Solidus Snake and the Patriots. Before the incident took place, he, according to Liquid Snake, accidentally killed Donald Anderson (actually Sigint, a member of the Patriots) during a botched torture session. In actuality, Ocelot did this on purpose. He then interrogated Solid Snake, making several false attempts to kill him then and thereafter. Nevertheless, Ocelot's true plan was realised, and he, as per the president's orders, retrieved Metal Gear REX's test data. Sometime after the incident, Ocelot had his right arm (which had been cut off by Gray Fox) replaced with Liquid Snake's arm, something which would later come back to haunt him. After the Shadow Moses Incident, Ocelot sold REX's test data to many nations via the black market, forcing the Marines to take action against them. The Marines created Metal Gear RAY to solve this problem. The Patriots, however, ordered Ocelot to steal RAY, planning mass production as a means of protecting its own Metal Gear then in development, known as Arsenal Gear. Ocelot obliged, despite that he was working with both Solidus Snake and EVA at the time. With the help of Sergei Gurlukovich, Ocelot infiltrated the tanker where RAY was being transported and stole it, sinking the tanker. He also betrayed Gurlukovich, and left both him and Marine Commander Scott Dolph for dead, orphaning their respective daughters, Olga Gurlukovich and Fortune. The Patriots then continued with their plan, unaware that Ocelot was working on betraying them, sinking a real oil tanker at the same spot, and constructing the Big Shell. Ocelot then met up with Solidus Snake and the two formed the Sons of Liberty with Dead Cell and Olga Gurlukovich, plotting to take over the Big Shell, which secretly housed Arsenal Gear. Solidus Snake planned to eliminate the Patriots, completely unaware that his partner in the plan was one of them. At the end of the mission, Ocelot revealed to him, however, the truth that all the events that had unfolded were scripted by the Patriots. Solidus Snake, like his adopted son Raiden, was merely a pawn. Both he and agent Raiden had been part of the S3 Plan, a huge test scenario for GW, one of the Patriots' AIs. The only part unscripted was the appearance of the real Solid Snake. Solid Snake's appearance was, ironically, engineered by Liquid Snake. Through the transplanted arm, Liquid periodically possessed Ocelot's body, with the goal of disrupting Ocelot's plan. At the climax of the Manhattan Incident, Liquid once again took control of Ocelot, stealing Metal Gear RAY, and heading off to take down the Patriots. Sometime after the Big Shell Incident, Ocelot had Liquid's arm removed from his body and replaced with a fully cybernetic arm. The truth was that Ocelot had voluntarily, using a combination of nanomachines and hypnotherapy, convinced himself he was Liquid Snake. However, he kept this fact a secret, allowing others, including the Patriots, to believe that Liquid Snake had returned. After EVA was able to enlist Raiden to retrieve the body of Big Boss and replace it with Solidus Snake's body, who was a perfect clone and thereby identical, Ocelot would be able carry out his part of the plan. This consisted of, with the help of Naomi Hunter and (unknowingly) Sunny Gurlukovich, creating a virus to destroy the Patriots (which by this point consisted of purely a system of AIs set up by Zero). He would then manipulate the actions of Solid Snake (now Old Snake) to plant the virus. The missing pieces of Big Boss' body were rebuilt from organs from Solidus and Liquid, and his full healing process began to take place, Ocelot and EVA's plan reaching a crechendo. Ocelot fuelled Old Snake's urgency by stealing the rail gun from Metal Gear REX, apparently to use to destroy JD, The Patriot's main satellite. However, Ocelot himself never intended to use the weapon, and Old Snake implanted the virus into GW as Ocelot had planned. The virus, dubbed FOXALIVE, spread to the other AIs eliminating the Patriots. Snake was dragged out of the GW's server room by Otacon who left Snake to fetch him medical help, upon which he was approached by Ocelot himself, who dragged him to the top of the tallest tower for one final man-to-man fight. This resulted in high exposure to the new generation FOXDIE virus (implanted by the Patriots via Drebin to kill the enemies of the Patriots). As a result, Ocelot died atop Outer Haven, not before revealing to Snake that they were, after everything, on the same side. Later, after Snake's failed suicide attempt, he was approached by Big Boss himself, who explained that Ocelot and EVA were both loyal to Big Boss to the very end, and Ocelot had given his own life to adopt the Liquid Snake persona. This allowed Big Boss one last chance to live and finally end the Patriots once and for all, by killing Major Zero. Big Boss then succumbed to the FOXDIE virus also, and the last member of the Patriots was dead. Trivia *Ocelot/Revolver Ocelot is the only character in the series who is personally acquainted with all four Snakes: the right-hand man for Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake, a friendly rivalry and secretly looking up to Naked Snake/Big Boss, and being the nemesis to Solid Snake; *Ocelot is the only main character to appear in all of the Metal Gear Solid games. He also appears as a boss in more games than any other character, Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops being the only MGS games where the player does not fight Ocelot; *Though, in MGS3, both have the rank of Major, Ocelot and Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov wear different insignia. Raikov's (with a single star) is correct; Ocelot's (with three stars in a triangle and a fourth past the top point of the triangle) is the insignia of a Soviet Captain; *Ocelot's original appearance in Metal Gear Solid was inspired by the actor Lee Van Cleef. Somewhat ironically, Lee Van Cleef also inspired the appearance of Old Snake. Category:Characters Category:MGS Characters Category:MGS2 Characters Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 Ocelot Ocelot Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category: Featured Articles Category:Game Boss Category:Mercenary